Monsters, Inc. (2001)/Sound Effects
Sound Effects Used * [[AAAAHHH Screaming]] * [[Billy Crystal Voiceover]] * [[Disney Crowd Screaming Sound|Disney Crowd Screaming Sound]] (Heard couple of times at the Chinese Restaurant in Harryhausen's.) * [[Disney Kids Giggling Sound]] (Heard several times at the Laugh Floor.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Male Comp Red Alert CRT051502]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Object Being Squashe PE105101]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Pneumatic Door Mecha PE184201]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer SirenC CT061801]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Police Whooper Siren CT062001]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505]] (Heard once near the end in the background.) * [[Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401]] (Sounded as a bell that signals the start of scaring.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601]] (Heard on a TV that a "simulated" kid is watching, bored. Also heard in a deleted scene.) * [[Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Two Single Knuckle Cr PE108101]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Wood Door Open CloseH TE024001]] * [[Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101]] * [[John Goodman Voiceover]] * [[Jumanji Lion Growl]] * [[Jumanji Lion Roar]] / [[Ferocious Roar]] (Used for Sulley when he roars.) * [[Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Exclamation Roar]] * [[Luxo Jr, Squeaking]] * [[Mary Gibbs Voiceover]] * [[Mike Wazowski Screaming]] (Debut.) * [[SKYWALKER ALARM BUZZING SOUND]] * [[SKYWALKER BIG BELCHING SOUND]] (Used for Mike Wazowski.) * [[SKYWALKER BIG METAL SQUEAKING 01]] * [[SKYWALKER BIG SWALLOW SOUND]] (Used for Mike Wazowski.) * [[SKYWALKER BODYFALL SOUNDS]] * [[SKYWALKER ELECTRICITY INCREASING SOUND]] * [[SKYWALKER PUNCHING SOUNDS]] * [[SKYWALKER SLURPING SOUND]] * [[SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS]] (Heard as Mike begins to inhale and burp loudly.) * [[SKYWALKER TV SMASHING SOUND]] (Heard twice as Boo pushes the TV and smashed it into pieces and as Sulley throws The Scream Extractor to Mr. Waternoose and Randall.) * [[Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE]] (Heard as Baby Smitty is bites to Mike's hand.) * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONSTER - LOW GRUNTS AND SNORTS, CREATURE]] (Snorts and grunts can be heard briefly, and are edited.) * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - LONG CORK SQUEAK 02]] (Heard once in the outtakes.) * [[Sound Ideas, CARTOON, VACUUM - VACUUM CLEANER: START, RUN, STOP]] (Not heard fully, only shortly.) * [[Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD]] (Heard once in a high pitch.) * [[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01]] (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) * [[Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02]] (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) * [[Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 02]] (Heard once in a high pitch.) * [[Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01]] / [[Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 02]] (Heard when Mike Wazowski wakes up Sulley with an air horn.) * [[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM, SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR]] * [[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01]] * [[Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03]] (Used for Simulator Boy.) * [[Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 01]] (Used for Mike Wazowski's microphone. Also heard in the outtakes in the credits.) * [[Sound Ideas, MOTOR, ELECTRIC - LARGE BELT DRIVEN MOTOR: START, RUN]] (Used for the Scream Extractor.) * [[Sound Ideas, SCI FI - PAT'S FORCE FIELD]] * [[Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR 02]] * [[Sound Ideas, SQUAWK, CARTOON - HIT OR FALL HORN BONK 02]] * [[Tom Hanks Voiceover]] * [[Toy Story Rex Roar]] (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) * [[Wilhelm Screaming]] * [[Woody's Pull-String Sound]] (Heard often during the "23-19" scene.) Image Gallery * ''Main article: [[Monsters, Inc. (2001)/Sound Effects/Image Gallery]]'' Audio Samples